Omega 4 Character Profiles (P-Z)
=Ripper/Oblivion Essence= Profile: Porto Basic Sign Up Name: Porto Nickname(s): N/A Gender: Male Height: N/A Weight: N/A Appearance: http://images.quizilla.com/C/ChibiCosmos/1...46504_Ninja.jpg Age: 18 Race: Human (Adult) Special Skills: Epoch Guard, Invisibility, Tri Emblem Element: Shadow Trance Aura Color: Grey Mutation: Mutant X Mutation Appearance:http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i87/ShadowEssence/Necrid.jpg Bio: Porto wants to win. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Ninja-> Samurai X Weapon Type: Two Swords Weapon Name: Determination Skills/Magic**: ? Delay Bomb: Throws a bomb that will latch unto the opponent within contact but will not explode until Porto commands it. The bomb will tracks the enemy. ? Shadow Figment: Can make clones of himself, blah blah blah. Also can clone his weapon. When he swings his swords around, an illusion is created where multiple swords seem to be following the main swords. The multiple swords can be used foe multiple hits. ? Shadow Veil: Creates a protective shield that can be used at anytime. It gets stronger in dark areas. When something hits this, its direction becomes reversed. ? Endless Void: Porto creates a void around himself. When he is touched, the opponent goes through a series of hallucinations which leave the opponent helpless. This also reverses projectiles back at the opponent, causing the same effect. Other Abilities: ?Black X: A X is put on the field. If an enemy steps on it, they lose one ability. The only way for their ability to return is if they use two more abilities. The X can let out a beam that shoots straight up which can negate an attack on Porto's call, including a limit break. ?Shadow Absorption: Some sort of land mines are placed around the field. If a person steps on it, they lose their energy and it is given to Porto. ?Self-Torture: Porto creates an aura that allows him to gain the strength of a hit Then he can use this power against the opponent. Can only be used thrice, and the power of the move goes away when Porto gets hit. Limit Break: Shadow Armor: Creates a Shadow Armor that gives him access to extra abilities, hurts to touch making physical attacks painful. All projectiles are automatically reversed. Blood Rain*: Clouds let down acid-like rain at the opponent. This stuns and hurts the opponent. The Shadow Treatment*: Creates a blast of Shadow Flame all over area. Porto can move the shadow flame. Weapons of Hell*: Porto raises hellish(and stronger) versions of everyone's weapons. The weapons float around him and he can use them to attack along with his own weapon. Sensory Blast*: This blast becomes the advantage element of the opponent he fires it at. If the opponent is non-elemental, a non-elemental beam is fired. *Can only be used when Shadow Armor is on =Ruen= Profile: Holland No'Rav Basic Sign Up Name: Holland No'Rav Nickname(s)*: Rune/Ruen Gender: Male Height*: 6'3 Weight*: 76kg Appearance: http://omegaseries.wiki-site.com/images/f/f7/Ruen03.jpg Ruen has dark, brown/black hair and blue eyes. spending 5 years in solitary confinement beforehand, his eyes are sharp and wise for his age, his skin is a slight greyish color due to general lack of sunlight. his build is strong and muscular due to his body training, he wears a jet black trenchcoat over a black shirt and pants normally. (if any more info is needed, feel free to tell me) Age: 23 Race: Human (Adult) Special Skills: Ultimate Barrier, Quick Change, Electric Force. Element: Gravity Trance Aura Color: Dark Blue Mutation: Specter Mutation Appearance*: http://omegaseries.wiki-site.com/images/6/...pecter_Ruen.jpg Bio*: with his quest for revenge temporarily put on hold due to his unknown encarceration, Ruen spends his time in his cell emntally training his skills to levels he thought impossible. his manipulation of gravity has exceeded expectation to the point where he is able to generate spheres of gravity of numerous shapes and gravitational amounts, these can have the effects of bullets all the way up to cannonball like spheres. Ruen waits in patience for the right oppertunity to arrise for him to test these new skills. . . Battle Sign Up Job Class: Dark Knight Weapon Type: Scimitar x 2 (can be conjoined to create a 2H sword) Weapon Name: Tweedlede & Tweedledum Skills/Magic: ? Stun Rod this attack can only be used in conjunction with Electric Force Ruen summons an electric charge the palm of his hand, he can then channel this energy into Tweedledee and dum to add an electric charge into his blades that allow him to cut through nearly anything with relative ease ? OmniSlash Ruen begins to summon gravitation energy into either Tweedledee or Tweedledum, lowering the overall weight of the weapon, Ruen is then able to slash the enemy thousands of times with his lightened blade in a short burst of energy. ?Unison Ruen is unable to use both Tweedledee and Tweedledum simultaneously in Battle, but he can unify the two blades to create a singular sword, in joining the two Scimitars together, the sword begins to gather energy from Ruen, this energy is used to extend the blade of the sword.Used in Conjunction with Quick Change Battle Sign Up Job Class: Gunblade Specialist Weapon Type: Gunblade Weapon Name: Hyperion Weapon Image: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/a...de-Hyperion.jpg Skills/Magic: ? Weight Control Utilising his control over gravity, Ruen is able to heighten and lower the gravity around Hyperion, thus making it both lighter (to move around with) and Heavier (to add more impact to a blow) whenever he feels. ? Shockwave Ruen pulls the trigger on his Gunblade to release a tremdous shockwave throughout the blade, causing the opponent to loose balancing force on their own blade. ? Lighting Rod this can only be used in conjunction with Electric force Similar to that of Stun Aura, Ruen send a flood of electricity through Hyperion that causes the blade to be able to sever almost anything, including diamond. the hardest substance known to man. ? Bullet Time Ruen presses a hidden button on the Hyperion that causes small funnels to open up on both sides of the blade, when pulling the trigger, small pellets of pure energy blast out of these holes, causing significant damage. Skills that can be uses in either form ?Stun Shield Using both skills of Ultimate Barrier and Electric Force, Ruen is able to add a paralysing effect to his field, causing those who are unable to break it to be thrown away and severly paraliysed. used in conjuction with both Ultimate Shield and Electric force. ?Gravity Control Ruen is able to take complete control of the gravity around him and his opponents, he can use this to lower gravity or highten it, in doing so he can crush an enemy without even touching him. Ruen can even use this attack to such an extent as to completely stop the desent of a falling city. ? Lightning Bomb this can only be used in conjunction with Electric Force Ruen learnt this move after finding out about his Electric Force abilities, his summons a Gravitational Bomb and generates Electric energy throughout it, creating a much more devastating projectile attack. ? Gravitational shield Ruen, utilising the skill of Ultimate Barrier creates a field of gravity around his being that can be used to deflect almost any types of attack, though is attacked with enough force the field will break.Used in conjuction with his Ultimate barrier. ? Gravitational Bomb Ruen creates a sphere of condensed gravity in the palm of his hand, he can then project this sphere and it explodes upon impact, or use it in melee with an Rasangan type effect. ?Limit Break: Gravitational Elimination Ruen takes control of the Gravity of an entire area and therefore he can take control of the people within it. when in this, Ruen can pick either a quick and painless death for a large group of people (by say enlarging gravity around the people heads causing them to explode) or he can choose a long, drawn out execusion. =Rukia= Profile: Rukia Name: Rukia Kuchiki Nickname(s)*: Soul Reaper Gender: female Height*: 4'7" Weight*: 73 lbs Appearance: http://www.animegalleries.net/albums/bleac...h_rukia0010.jpg Age: 14 Race: Dragovian Special Skills: Hyper speed Omega gain force Tri Emblem Element: Darkness Trance Aura Color: Mutation: Mutant X Mutation Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Rukia/mypics/shiva.jpg Dragon appearance: http://tn3-2.deviantart.com/300W/i/2003/41..._Away__Haku.jpg Bio*: She is a legendary wandering Samurai, no one but her knows why she travels, all they know she serves no one but herself or the one who pays for her services. Job Class: Samurai X Weapon Type: Great Katana Weapon Name*: Sode no Shirayuki Weapon Picture*: http://www.bleachsp.com/media/ImgZanpakutou/26_Rukia.jpg Skills/Magic**: ? Sleeve of White Snow � This is a summoned katana which is called forth by the Mae (dance) hand sigh. Once summoned Rukia can create a circle of channeling influence around her intended target and freeze everything within the circle from the ground upwards until it reaches the sky. Which also its user to Release a frontal attack that shoots a massive frozen wave that several ice layers are formed on the range of the attack. ? Reaper of White Lightning - this blasting art fires a bright white bolt of lightning through the target. Best used as an accurate long range attack, its destructive power can become critical or fatal at close range to the target and user. ? Soul Strike - its user to disrupt its targets flow of channeling and cancel out most magic up to lvl 3, and below. ? Stone Density - Lets the user increase the density of their body to the consistency of very hard stone. It great for them to take a hit without taking any damage Limit Break: Konjiki purge - her blade becomes an enormous one to be able to create a poisonous fog that can extend until a radius of 100 meters (for it absorbs the blood of the carrier). To Rukia they do not affect her, but the rest of people who make contact with enemy with the poison will have a very painful death, if they don�t remove themselves from the battle. Job Class: Cleric Weapon Type: Gloves Weapon Name*: Adamantine Weapon Picture*: http://www.costumes4less.com/prodimages/th...bnailRU1111.jpg Skills/Magic**: ? Darkness Feast � creates an ambience of complete darkness around the surrounding background, enabling the user to attack without being seen, it also can be used as a weapon if anyone other then the user enters it within which the worst fears of each opponent in the area will be enacted upon them. ? Circle of Pain - This art creates a shining circle of yellow around the feets of the target, destroying their flow of magic, causing great pain to them. ? The Black box - When used, a black square of magic forms on the ground at the feet of the opponent. It then quickly rises up into 4 black walls, a black floor, and a black roof above the opponent. This box not only contains the enemy, but while inside, the walls begin to slowly drain the magic of the entity inside, using their own energy to strengthen and fortify the walls of the spell. ? Magic Bullet - The name of this spell accurate describes what it is. A tiny ball of chakra is formed, about 1/2" in diameter, glowing red. The ball then moves at incredibly high speeds and is capable of piercing through two or three inches of dense steal, causing an explosion as it dissipates to the amount of chakra used to create it. There are two large advantages to this spell. One is that it can be formed anywhere, not just the hand, which would allow you to form it behind your enemy and fire it at their back. Limit Break: - Tensa Zangetsu - A fire based magic in which the user focuses her channeling pressure into the molecules surrounding the target, and superheats them. Upon will (usually by closing her fist or snapping her fingers), the activity of the molecules increase drastically and cause a chain reaction, exploding instantly and damaging the target giving them very little time ti react Also can incinerate the moisture inside, and outside of the target, boiling it alive. =Sakura= Profile: Sakura Name: Sakura Nicknames: Blood Cherry Gender: Female Height*: 5�4�� Weight*:113 pounds Appearance: http://i9.photobucket.com/albums/a59/billi...uno_No_eyes.jpg Age: Unknown (Appears 14) Race: Dark Elf Special Skills: Dark Force Hyper speed Fusion Trance Aura Color: black Element: Time Mutation: Daemon Mutation Appearance: http://www.animegalleries.net/displayimage...4893&fullsize=1 Bio: When Sakura was about 11, she had a little brother named during that time; there was a battle in their home town. Sakura and were in the middle of the crossfire and they ran for their lives. she crashes her spaceship, and her brother is killed instantly during the crash leaving Sakura in depressed silent state, and Several personalities. (Because of her unstable mental due to trauma scars) Job Class: Avenger Weapon Type: Dual Daggers Weapon Name Avatars ? Mystical Palm - This allows her to channel energy into her palms making her hands sharp giving her the ability to cut through almost anything. ? Freeze frame - this paralyzes an opponent, leaving them open for attack. T ? Tarot Cards - user can read the future on moments, it mainly to predict the future moves an opponant in battle. ? Hiding Mist - This jutsu envelops the surrounding area in a dense mist, reducing visibility within the affected area. The density can be controlled by the user, allowing them to create a mist so thick that even they can't see through it. Limit Break:. Armor of Sand- the user can cover them self in a compacted layer of sand, providing an additional defense should like having steel skin Job Class: Berserker Weapon Type: Scythe Weapon Name: Nataku Skills/Magic: ? Wood Locking Wall- this creates a half-dome of wood to shield the user. It can also be used to capture a target. ?. Birth of Dense Woodland- this grows a giant tree from nowhere. The user can control how the tree grows, allowing them to track down and ensnare opponents in the tree's growing branches ? Syrup Capture Field - the user can spit a stream of extremely sticky syrup that covers the ground and holds opponents in place ? Water Prison-This is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water Limit Break: Death foreseeing - This paralyzes the foe by showing them a vision of their own gruesome death. In addition to the paralysis, the enemy is overwhelmed with fear, and will no doubt suffer severe mental stress. Extra Skills/Magic: (can be used by both jobs) ?. Puppet � This allows her to take control over a person�s motion using them like a puppet. ?.Paper user - Allows to use paper as a weapon (Bow, blades, craws}, shield or mode of transportation (creating something called a paper familiar) ?.Vanishing Facial Copy - This jallows the user to peel the face of another person off and wear it like a mask, effectively impersonating said person. In addition to copying the victim's face. ?Ragnablade- Creates a giant blade through channeling with both hands, it can reach up to 2 hundred feet in lenght. =Sin01/Sin= Profile: Lilith Basic Sign Up Name: Scout Nickname: the Shrew Gender: Female Height*: 5' 8" Weight*:120 Appearance: http://www.maj.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=776988 Age: 16 Race: Human (teen) Special Skills: Fusion Hyper Form Demon Blood Element: Void Trance Aura Color: Midnight-Purple Mutation: Desolated Angel Mutation Appearance*: http://www.maj.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=776989 Bio*: A teenage servant girl who works for one of Belail's Generals. She's basically a slave, but the General treated her like a daughter and had secretly trained her in the arts of war, sensing her hidden talents and potential. Currently she's just been charged with bringing food and water to the prisoners from the Chronicles of the Sword tournament. =Temari= Profile: Temari Name: Temari Nicknames: Kaze Gender: Female Appearance: http://tn3-2.deviantart.com/fs6/300W/i/200...ri__by_Vhea.jpg Age: 15 Race: Half Demon Special Skills: Dark Force Hyper speed Eternal Damnation Element: Wind Trance Aura Color: Sky Form Blue Mutation: Devil Mutation Appearance: http://images.quizilla.com/D/DE/DEM/DemonG..._sDemonGirl.jpg Bio: She is a freelance mage traveling looking forward to seeing the sights, and kicking ass and taking names. . Job Class: Mage Weapon Type: staff Weapon Names Tessen Doki ? Infinite wind - lets her control all aspects of air around using in wind attacks ?. Corpse reanimate -Temari use dead bodies to create Zombies that are under her control ? Bone blades - blades made from bone split from her elbow ? Blade of Wind � Temari creates a blade of wind. The blade is hard to block because of its intangible nature. Limit Break:. Blood of the Ancient - Temari unleashes a wind dragon capable of destroying an entire area in its path. Job Class: Soldier Weapon Type: Dual Zweihander swords Weapon Names: Ketsueki & Dokyou Skills/Magic: ? Lightning Strike Armor - channels electricity like a shell from her skin ?.Lightning Dragon Tornado - Lets her channel an electrical attack through her Wakizashi ? Siren�s Aura -Lets emit an aura of confusion that makes people fall in love with her ? Pure Lightning Senbon - lets her use her hair like electric needles) Limit Break: Wind of the Ancients - Temari unleashes a Lightening dragon capable of destroying an entire area in its path. Extra Skills/Magic used in both forms:? Wind Devourer - Temari can a funnel that redirects attacks ?. Mononoke arrow - its an arrow that delivers a sudden burst of energy causing anything it hits to burst it can be used to severe limbs or decapitation ? Doki - Shadow Imitation - this allows the Temari to control her own shadow and merge it with her opponent's shadow, combining them. This links the movements of the user with the target; the target is subsequently forced to make any movement the user makes ? Body Flicker - by channel it allow Temari to move short distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It temporarily boosts reflexes of Temari. The amount of Channeling required depends on the overall distance between Temari and her intended destination ? Blood Alchemy - Coming soon ? Dead man�s blood - Coming Soon =Toph= Profile: Toph Bei Fong Name: Toph Bei Fong Nicknames: Blind Bandit Gender: Female Appearance: http://i56.photobucket.com/albums/g177/NinjaAnko/Toph.jpg Age: 12 Race: Human (Teen) Special Skills: Epoch guard Hyper Speed Mystical barrier Element: Earth Trance Aura Color: Green Mutation: Mutant X Mutation Appearance:http://i56.photobucket.com/albums/g177/NinjaAnko/5.jpg Bio: she is just a wondering monk, on a search for unattainable truth, she was blinded on this quests. Battle Sign up Job Class: Master Weapon Type: Gloves Weapon Name: Blue ? Adamantine of Light - This makes Toph�s Adamantine Quarterstaff glows in a golden light, infusing a high degree of energy into it, making it able to tear through most common materials including Steel. ?.Ultra Sound - lets it user to hear movement through disturbance of the ground or the air around them, and allows to focus on a person pulse. ? Earth Bending - This user has the abilities if he or she concentrates to control anything rock, (Mud, Magma, cement) ? Earth Style Wall - The user creates a wall in front of them by spewing out a stream of mud from the mouth that quickly solidifies into a strong, protective wall Limit Break: Painful Sky Leg - this is basically just a kick down from the air, where Toph uses her marvelous strength to create an earthquake like effect and massive destruction to the surrounding area. Job Class: Monk Weapon Type: Quarterstaff Weapon Name: Adamantine Skills/Magic: ? Great Fireball - a large ball of flame is exhaled from the user's mouth ?. Hiding Camouflage - This Jutsu renders the user invisible to the naked eye, and can even hide their scent. ? Ryoukogan - This gives its user sight that nothing can impede letting her see through Walls even if she is blind. ? Stone Density - Lets the user increase the density of their body to the consistency of very hard stone. It great for them to take a hit without taking any damage. Limit Break: Rock Remote Bomb - charge rocks by channeling once the rock is fully charged it will explode with the force of four explosions. =XxOneWinedAngelxX= Profile: Sangre Name: Sangre Nicknames: The One Winged Angel, The Blood God, The Blood Demon Gender: Male Appearance: Sangre (Without the stupid bat ears coming out his head) Age: Over a Century Old Race: Half Demon (Pity...Fallen Angel would suite me so well XD) Special Skills: - Omega Gain Force - Aerial - Eternal Damnation Element: Darkness Trance Aura Color: Crimson Red Mutation: Heartless Angel (It was too good to pass up XD) Mutation Appearance: Heartless Angel (He sprouts one black feathered wing out of his right shoulder that looks similiar to that.) Bio: He has no knowledge of how he wound up in Oblivion. For many years, he has wandered the land as an enigma watching all the violence and death that has plagued the lands. He is sort of a myth or legend among all people. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Samurai X Weapon Type: Great Kitana Weapon Name: The Great Masamune Sword Skills/Magic: - Flame Pillars- Sangre lifts up his hands and giant geyser-like pillars of flames immediatly erupt all around him sucking any enemy in thats near him. It can also be used as a surprise attack if a single opponent is charging him or attacking him with melee. They can also be considered shields that can negate projectiles. - Meteora- Sangre uses his energy to rain down meteors on all his opponents. The attack concludes with a giant meteor. A draining attack, yet extremely effective, destructive, and dangerous. - The Demon, Legion- Sangre summons first class demons who aid him in battle. The number of summoned demons depends on how damaged Sangre is. - False Prophet- Temporarily causes Sangre's enemy or enemies to believe he is their ally. Depending on how much energy is put into the technique, Sangre will sometimes be able to control them. - ...For Us All- Sangre raises his hand and immediatly a beam of light hits whomever is the target draining them of some life. The light then goes over Sangre and whomever he wants giving them some of the drained life as health. -...For the Child- A vortex surrounds the area trapping his enemies inside. He then flies into the heavens and shoots multiple balls of energy down upon his enemies through the vortex, ending with a huge explosion. - Omnislash- A flurry of powerful slashes performed in a very intricate pattern. Done in such speed, it seems like multiple images of himself appear all over the area. -Last Resort- It can only be performed if Sangre is fatally injured. Sangre can perform any of his attacks on himself ultimately KOing himself, but the attack will hit his opponents no matter what. (Auto-hit) -Summon Swords- Sangre can summon elemental swords that float around him aiding him in battle. - Black Feather Teleport- Simply teleportation techinque. He leaves behind a pile of black feathers at the area where disappears from. Limit Break: Supernova- Sangre brings forth Armageddon completely obliterating his opponents and the entire area they occupy. (Same as the attack in FF 7, but much more effective.) (Let me know if anything is wrong, such as my attacks. I know some look ridiculous. XD I apologize for bad grammar anywhere. I sort typed that all up in like 10 or 15 minutes.)